Action Time!
by MaroMonkey
Summary: An Olicity one-shot! Not really an AU but rather something that could have been. As always a lemon because lemons are delicious!


_Action__ Time!_

Oliver walked down the stairs of the basement and quickly scanned the place with his eyes, an action that always came to him automatically upon entering a room. He saw only Felicity sitting in her chair in front of her computers. She had her hair up in a messy, curly pony-tale instead of her usual, carefully straitened one, Ollie had missed those curls, she had gotten rid of her shoes and was sitting with her legs folded under her on the chair.

"Good evening." he said loud enough for her to hear, although he was not sure evening was the appropriate description for this time of day, it was about one after midnight. Felicity jumped up in her seat and abruptly turned to look at Oliver. "I'm cracking it! I'm cracking it!" she almost screamed at him in frustration. He could see her face then, her usually fuchsia painted lips were now pale, or rater their natural color, some of the remnants of her lipstick were on the lid of the coffee cup next to her, she had also taken her glasses off, eyes a little red. All signs that she had been there for a long time.

"Okay, I guess. Crack away, no pressure here."

"Oh, it's you. I mean, who else could it be? Sorry, I have just a lot on my mind an a lot of tings to do now that I work again, I mean for someone other than you."

"Anyway, what are you still doing here? Where are the others?"

"Diggle went home early and Roy had to work tonight, didn't you see him upstairs? And I had to finish this new hack for street cameras I've been working on! Oh man! Its sweeet! I can do so many things now, we're gonna be... Hey, are you okay? What are you doing here at this hour? What time is it really? Whoa, I've been here longer than I thought, I shou-"

"Felicity!" he raised his voice to cut her off "You've been talking none stop for the past two minutes... breath!"

"Oh, right... sorry..."

"Anyway, I sleep here now, remember?"

"Riiight... of course... Some times I forget that you're broke now... oups.." she clasped a hand over her mouth when she saw his expression, and then after a moment she lowered it again "So are you going to sleep, like, right now, or can I stay and finish this? It's not going to take me very long now..."

"It's okay you can stay as long as you need." he told her as he was walking to the back.

It wasn't long before he came back wearing his sweatpants and no shirt, cradling a metallic bar, heading toward the two tall poles to work out. Felicity tore her eyes away from him with considerable difficulty and went on with her work. Soon enough though the constant clang-clang of iron hitting on iron became too distracting for her.

"I'd better go home." she announced as she stood up and gathered her purse.

"I didn't mean to distract you." Oliver said after he had jumped back down to the ground.

"It's okay, it's late and I have work tomorrow, I should be in bed right now anyways..."

"Right. Work. For Pallmer. As you already mentioned." He spat out Ray's name like it was a curse.

"Well, that's who I work for, so, yes."

"There is something off with this guy Felicity."

"You've been saying that a lot for a lot of different people lately..."

"I probably have a good reason then."

"Yeah, maybe it's jealousy." she said that one very quietly but she was a fool to think Ollie wouldn't catch it.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"You think I'm jealous of him?"

"Well aren't you? He's got your company."

"No!"

"Admit it Oliver, I'm right!"

"No..."

"I am!"

"No, no you're not, I'm not jealous of him because he has my company."

"What then?"

Oliver made a long pause, looking intensely into her blue eyes and finally when he averted his gaze he said: "He has you Felicity... It's you I'm jealous for..." no answer came from her, it was not like she didn't know how Oliver felt, but they spent so much time and energy into ignoring it and it always came as a surprise the rare times he admitted it out loud. "Forget it, I shouldn't have said anything, have a good night." he finally said and she started walking away towards the exit.

"Felicity!" he shouted when she was on the bottom of the stairs and she turned to look at him full of hope, hope for what exactly she didn't know yet. "You forgot your shoes..." was all he said and he extended his right hand holding her high heals.

Felicity cursed herself for reaching a new level of stupidity and went back to claim those damned shoes. When she reached him she placed her hand on his to take them and raised her face to look at him in the eye, preparing to make a joke but when she met his eyes -the sadness in them- she couldn't, instead she raised to the tips of her toes, stretched her neck towards him and she kissed him. For the second time in her life she was kissing Oliver Queen. She felt his hands on her back and suddenly her body went limb, all she could do was kiss him, her arms and fingers paralyzed, letting the shoes slip from her grasp, the wooden heals made a loud noise as they came in contact with the concrete floor, which snapped Oliver back into reality, once he realized what he was doing he quickly pushed her away. "We shouldn't..." he said with is eyes closed.

"Why?" she intended this one word to sound as an insult but came out more like she was begging him.

"I cannot pull you into this, I cannot put your life in danger Felicity. Because I love you..." Oliver's tone matched hers, full of pain and unshed tears. And then she slapped him. Her right hand came clean across his left chick, making a loud slapping sound and leaving a sharp pain on her palm.

"What-?"

"I'm already hear Oliver!" she started shouting at him. "I am in it! I am in danger and I know it! I am hear willingly, I am an adult and a very smart one and I know exactly what it is at stake here. And, also, I love you too, so, nothing you can do here..." she took a long breath holding her hand up a few centimeters away from Oliver's face, forbidding him to speak.

"The only thing you are accomplishing with denying us our chance is tormenting us both." she told him in a calmer voice now. She looked at him and when he said nothing she bent to retrieve her shoes from the floor and turned around to leave.

It took Oliver a few more seconds to snap out of it but he did and he took the two long steps that he needed in order to reach her and grab her by the arm. She turned to him and he wasted no more time in words, she was right and he was weak and it was time to act on his feelings, so he kissed her. This time he kissed her passionately, it was a kiss promising more to come. He put one hand behind her neck and one on the small of her back, he heard the thump of her shoes falling on the floor again and right after that felt her small arms trying to squeeze between their bodies and wrap around his neck.

His hands traveled on her back, caressing her bottom lightly before he grabbed it and pulled her up, guiding her legs to circle around his own. He walked backwards with her in is arms -his lips never leaving hers- and finally set her down on the computer desk. Once there his hands roamed under her knee length skirt, tracing the line of her thighs. His mouth traveled downward on her jaw and neck. "Oh my god! Two of my fantasies are coming true right now." Felicity whispered with her lips finally free to speak. Oliver looked up from her neck and saw her head was bent back and her eyes were closed.

"Which ones?" he asked her wile bending back to continue licking a soft spot under her ear, with the tip of his tongue.

"Having sex with you... and having sex on a computer." she said without giving it much thought and Oliver started laughing loudly. "Oh shut up! Like you don't have embarrassing fantasies about your job, like having sex with your arrow-holder on, or something like that."

"Well... I could put it on... if you wanted... the mask too." he said with some difficulty between laughing sessions.

"Don't you dear take your hands off of me right now." and she kissed him again.

After that it was down to business. Ollie moved skilfully and unzipped her skirt, removing it from the picture at once. Her short tank top left her belly and thighs uncovered, revealing a very sexy lace underwear the color of red wine. Too bad he wouldn't get to see it more because in less that two seconds that was on the floor too. His fingers went at her entrance, smooth and wet already. Faintly he had the sense that Felicity had her hand in her purse looking for something, he knew she had found it when she pressed a small square of plastic into his other hand.

Not able to stand his erection anymore he dropped his sweatpants along with his underwear and put on the condom. Once he had it on he felt her cold fingers around his length, pulling him gently, guiding him to her. He entered her with a soft moan and she sighed in sweet relief, he was finally there, inside her, where she wanted him to be from the moment she lay eyes on him. He moved his hands under her legs, supporting her and she moved a little bit closer to him so that he was now deeper inside her, hitting her g-spot directly and bringing her closer to release with every thrust. She put her hands on his ass, urging him to go faster, and he did. In a bit they were both panting on each others arms.

When he recovered sufficiently he took the condom off and threw it at the bin under the desk. Felicity was watching him all that time, his muscles tense, muscles she hadn't seen him use ever before, muscled she could only dream of. Slowly almost involuntarily she lay her palms on his forearms, tracing the protruding veins up to his biceps and down again on his chest, slowly reaching to his abs -looking like they were curved from marble. He shivered under her touch and moved closer to her. Now that the distracting lust, that urge to be inside her was sufficiently lessened, he was able to see her clearly, and he wanted to see more of her. He went on and took her shirt off and then with expert fingers he unclasped her bra and she let it fall on the floor with a smooth movement. Oliver stood there for a moment admiring her small but well rounded and firm breasts. Fighting the urge to squeeze them, he went on and untied her hair from their tight ponytail. Wild blond curls fell on her shoulders and he lightly caressed them, moving on to her shoulders -his movements similar to her earlier ones- and finally finding her breasts. At first he only traced them around with the tips of his fingers, once he reached the hard tip he made a small satisfied sound and cupped them with his palms, feeling the shape and the weight of them. Finally his mouth was on them and now Felicity was making soft sounds of pleasure, her own fingers intertwined with his hair.

"You have a bed down here, don't you?" she asked him softly with her eyes closed. He, without a word, let her left nipple go from his lips and scooped her up like before, with her legs around him. The only difference was that now he could feel her, he could feel her wet pussy sliding up and down his groin, his cock had already started raising again and the tip was now hitting softly on her thigh as he carried her to the back of the basement where his bed lay. He knelt down on the mattress on the floor he called a bed and smoothly placed her on the dark gray sheets. He was on top of her now kissing her, tasting her mouth and memorizing it, but he didn't get to enjoy it for long because before he knew it she had turned them around, now she was on top of him and her hand was on top of his cock.

Without leaving his member off of her hand, Felicity went on with the kiss only to break it again. She started leaving a trace of small open-mouthed kisses along his jaw, then his chest, belly and abdomen before finally arriving where her hand was moving up and down Ollie's cock. Slowly her tongue took charge and before long she had him in her mouth. Her movements and the way she used her tongue sent Ollie to heaven and back again, but she did not let him finish, she wanted him inside her again. She spread her hands over his V shaped lines, under his belly and asked softy for condoms. He pointed on the bottom left drawer of his small closet and she stretched over him to get them. The movement brought her breasts over Oliver's face and he, not able to resist her, showered them in little wet kisses again.

It took her very little time to put the condom on him, and even less time to slide him inside her again. She gasped at the delightful fullness of him. He felt right inside her, like he was supposed to be there. _Well he was probably really supposed to be there, that's why those parts were made for anyway._ Felicity was drifting in her thoughts despite the pleasure growing inside her as she moved up and down. Ollie saw it and quickly came up to take her in his arms, kiss her and change their position. He now lay on top of her, her legs up high, circled around his back, he was looking in her beautiful eyes. They were feeling all of each other now, their thighs and bellies and chests in full contact.

Felicity was mindful of her nipples rubbing against Ollie's scared chest, her clit enjoying the friction with his crotch. "Oh God Oliver!" she screamed, he pulled slowly out to the tip and then powerfully went back in, making her cry out loud once more. Her her nails dug into his back as he repeated the motion and a groan came from deep inside his chest. He did that a third time, this time hitting her exactly on the spot, a high-pitched sound escaped her lips, making them quiver slightly and at once he started a quicker rhythm once more, hitting her on the spot again and again. She was trapped underneath his weight and she almost could not move, so when her orgasm came she took the full force of it, it was mind blowing and once Oliver heard her scream his name in agony and ultimate pleasure he could no longer hold himself either, so, once, twice more and he let go too, joining her in her high.

Now they where both panting together, still wrapped around each other and still linked. Slowly he pulled out of her, making her feel empty without him, but he returned to her once he had removed his condom. He gathered her in his arms this time and pulled the sheets to cover them both. She had her head on top of is chert, her hand tracing his tattoo and scars. Without speaking -there was no need to clarify anything right now- they relaxed, their breaths synchronized, they drifted to sleep.

_-Author's Note_

_Hello my precious readers! I hope you liked my new smutty one-shot. Truth is, I started it earlier in the season of ARROW, even before the mid season finale I think, and now everything is so frustrating... Anyway, we can only hope!_

_Leave a review for me and my writing and let me know if you liked it, if you have an idea, if you are as frustrated as me by this relationship and the way it develops in the show. _

_Also if you'd like me to write of someone else you ship in a fandom, I might ship them too and write a little something about it for you! _

_ Thank you guys!_

_-M._

_P.S. For those of you who are familiar with my story "Sherlock conducts an experiment." I might have something for you in the following days! (I'm in the middle of my exams for the end of the winter semester, so naturally inspiration has struck! :P )_


End file.
